staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 kwietnia 1997
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 "Freddie i Max" (4) - serial komediowy prod. ang. 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Gimnastyka - Aerobic 8.45 Mama i ja 9.00 Muzyczna skakanka z gwiazdą - Anna Seniuk 9.15 Treledysk "Dobry duszek" 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Milagros"(10) serial prod.włoskiej 10.50 Stawka większa niz szycie - teleturniej 11.10 Szkoła zdrowia i urody 11.25 "Sceny z zycia kick-bokserki" - reportaż 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy pr. inf. 12.20 Magazyn Notowan - wszystko dla krowy 12.50 Inwestor "Środy artystyczne" 13.15 Współczesna proza polska "Opowiadania na czas przeprowadzki" Pawła Huelle 13.45 Język filmu - "Ruch" 14.00 Ciało i wyobrażnia - Taniec 14.20 Chochlikowe psoty - Wykrzyknik i partykula 14.35 Miniatury 14.40 "Arcydzieła" (34) "Arshile Gorky: Pewnego roku mlecz" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 14.50 No problem - nauka języka angielskiego 15.00 Wiadomosci 15.10 Ochroniarz 15.15 Program dnia 15.25 "Tajemniczy swiat Aleksandry" - serial prod. USA 15.50 Chwytaj dzień 16.15 Spotkania z lokomotywą 16.25 "Ale kino" - reportaż 16.40 Czasy - katolicki mag. inf. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Moda na sukces" (379) - serial prod. USA 18.00 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 18.25 Rachunek władzy 19.00 Wieczorynka "Muminki" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Dotyk anioła" - pilot serialu prod. USA (1994 r.) 21.05 Koncert Mscisława Rostropowicza (live) 22.30 W centrum uwagi 23.00 Studio sport - Magazyn Ligi Polskie oraz MŚ w hokeju na lodzie gr. B: Polska-Austria 24.00 Magazyn teatralny 0.30 "Noce Lukrecji Borgii" - film prod. włoskiej (1959 r.) 2.25 Wiadomości 2.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.45 Kurs języka angielskiego - Look Ahead (71) 7.00 Panorama 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.20 Optimus Sport telegram 7.25 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają (powt) 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (0-70055666) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Między wierszami - serial prod. USA 8.55 Niezbędnik 2 9.00 Świat kobiet (0-70035277) 9.30 "Podglądanie przyrody"(3) - "Dramaturgia obrazu" - serial prod. USA 10.00 Po rozum do głowy 10.30 Sergiusz Prokofiew - Ognisty anioł- spektakl Teatru Maryjskiego w St. Petersburgu 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Niezbęnik 2 13.25 "Doktor z alpejskiej wioski"(20) - "Luka w pamięci" - serial prod. niem.-austriacko-wł. 14.10 Muzyczne nowości 2 14.25 Clipol 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Taz-mania" - serial anim. prod. USA 15.25 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.35 Pr. red. katolickiej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Świat wokół nas 16.30 5 x 5 - wygrajmy razem - teleturniej (0-70035217) 17.00 Seans filmowy 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej (0-70075800) 19.05 Ekspres reporterów 19.30 Podatki od 215 do 45% - Remontujący mieszkanie (powt.) 19.35 Po rozum do głowy 20.00 Pr. publ. 20.50 Podatki od 21 % do 45 % - Kupujący przyrządy i pomoce naukowe 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Niezbędnik Dwójki 21.35 Optimus Sport Telegram 21.40 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają- Bijcie tak, żeby nie było sladów 22.10 "Dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć do jednego"(4) - serial prod. ang. 23.00 Okna 23.40 Międzynarodowy Konkurs Skrzypcowy T. Wrońskiego 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Studio sport - finał MŚ w rugby 0.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Trójmiejski serwis informacyjny 8.40 Zderzenia - prog. publicystyczny 9.20 Pętlowa Lista Przebojów - mag. muz. dla młodz. 9.50 Rahan - Wędrowiec odc. 11 10.15 Rozmowy ze zwierzętami (odc. 21) - prog. popularnonaukowy prod. austral. 10.40 Zagajnik (odc. 6) - serial fab. dla młodz. 11.10 Nie tylko zima - film dok. o tematyce przyrodniczej W. PuchaIskiego 11.40 Maria Celeste (131) 12.25 Rejs - komedia obycz. prod. pol. 14.05 Dookoła świata 14.30 Etos - mag. katolicki 14.50 Program dnia 14.55 Panorama 15.10 Mokradełka (odc. 17) .,Kiepski dowcip" - prog. popularnonaukowy, rozrywkowy prod. kanadyjskiej, dla dzieci i młodz. 15.35 Maluda (odc. 9) "Porozmawiajmy o mężczyznach" - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 16.00 Indaba (odc. 7) "Biały myśliwy" - serial fab. dla młodz. prod. franc. 16.30 45 minut - magazyn 17.15 Magazyn konsumenta 17.30 Temat wiejski 17.55 Co jest grane?... 18.00 PANORAMA (retransmisja z TVP 2) 18.10 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.35 Maria Celeste (132) 19.20 Punkt - temat dnia 19.30 Sześć razy "Naj" (odc. 6) "Największy samolot" - serial prod. ang. 20.00 Na ratunek (odc. 12) .,Julia" - serial sens. prod. austraI. 20.55 Tajemnicze pochodzenie człowieka - film dok. prod. USA 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 Leksykon Katolicki "Gdański Instytut Teologiczny" 22.20 Kamerton - mag. muz. klasycznej 22.40 Namiętność (odc. 206) 24.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Muzyka na dzień dobry 7.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti 8.10 UFOzaury (65) - serial 8.30 Drużyna "A" (90) - serial 9.30 Żar młodości (162) - serial 10.30 Ulice San Francisco - serial 11.30 Kalambury - pr. rozrywk. 12.00 HALOGRA!MY - mag. muz. 12.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! - pr. dzieci 12.30 Central Park West (10/22) - serial 13.30 Disco Relax 14.30 Gwiazdy i rozgwiazdy - gra-zabawa 14.55 Link Journal - mag. mody 15.25 Czarodziejka z księżyca - serial 15.50 Bractwo Białego Orła - pr. ekologiczny dla dzieci 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Kalambury - pr. rozrywk. 16.45 Płonąca pochodnia (32) - serial 17.45 Skrzydła (123) - serial 18.15 Świat według Bundych (147) - serial 18.45 Informacje 19.00 MacGyver (136) - serial 19.50 Losowanie LOTTO 20.00 Film tygodnia: Punkt krytyczny - film sens. USA 1993 22.20 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.25 Polityczne graffiti 22.35 Ulice San Francisco - serial 23.30 Na każdy temat - talk show 0.30 Muzyka na bis 2.00 Pożegnanie Polsat 2 8.00 U2: Rattle & Hum - film muz. USA 9.40 Pojedynek w Słońcu - western USA 11.50 Eksperci - komedia USA 13.20 Poparazzo - film obycz. 14.40 Owsianka - komedia ang. 16.10 Kieszonkowa apokalipsa - komedia obycz. 17.40 Napad z bronią w ręku - film przygod. 19.20 Salamandra - film sensac. ang. 21.00 Klub towarzyski - film obycz. 22.35 W kleszczach lęku - horror USA TV Polonia 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Labirynty kultury: Dracula (powt.) 7.30 Spotkania z gwiazdami - Urszula (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Mag. kulturalny (powt.) 9.00 Madonny polskie: Pani z ziemi żywieckiej (powt.) 9.30 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa (8) - serial prod. pol. (powt.) 10.00 W słońcu i w deszczu (2) - Nie zapomnisz nigdy - serial prod. pol. (powt.) 11.00 Historia - Współczesność (powt.) 11.30 Polska piosenka - Ludzie, zjawiska, epizody (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy (3) - Nowa broń szwolezerów - serial prod. pol. (powt.) 13.15 Niech żyje król - film dok. (powt.) 13.50 Bohater w alfabecie (powt.) 14.10 Auto-Moto-Klub - mag. sportów motorowych 14.30 Rozmowa dnia 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Żagary (3) - Jesień awangardy - Jerzy Zagórski 16.00 Kowalski i Schmidt 16.30 Auto-Moto-Klub - mag. sportów motorowych (powt.) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Program dla dzieci 17.45 Krzyzówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Teatr telewizji: Jadwiga Skotnicka - Kapelusze 19.15 100% live - Skaldowie - pr. muz. 19.40 Dobranocka; Bajki z mchu i paproci - film anim. 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Nie było słońca tej wiosny - film prod. pol. (1984 r.) 22.00 Dwaj ludzie z filmem 22.25 Program na czwartek 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Ze sztuką na ty: Kult kina 23.20 Kultura duchowa narodu: Zachęta - film dok. 24.00 Miejcie litość - film dok. 0.30 Auto-Moto-Klub - mag. sportów motorowych (powt.) 0.50 Panorama 1.00 Teatr telewizji: Jadwiga Skotnicka - Kapelusze (powt.) 2.00 100% live - Skaldowie - pr. muz.(powt.) 2.30 Kowalski i Schmidt (powt.) 3.00 W centrum uwagi 3.30 Nie było słońca tej wiosny - film prod. pol. (powt.) 4.55 Dwaj ludzie z filmem (powt.) 5.30 Krzyzówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 6.00 Ze sztuką na ty: Kult kina (powt.) 6.20 Kultura duchowa narodu: Zachęta - film dok. (powt.) Polonia 1 8.30 Filmy animowane dla najmłodszych widzów 9.30 Klub Hawaje 10.00 Celeste - telenowela 10.45 Joana - telenowela 11.30 Escape 12.00 Home shopping 16.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17.30 Klub Hawaje 18.00 Joana - telenowela 19.00 Tele Box - mag. 19.30 Filmy animowane 20.30 Celeste - telenowela 21.30 W domu - program poradniczy 22.00 Home shopping RTL 7 8.10 Filmy anim. dla dzieci 9.00 Świat pana trenera 9.25 Autostrada 10.20 Siódme poty 12.30 Gram w 7 13.25 Filmy anim. 13.55 Capital News - serial 15.15 3 planeta od Słońca - serial kom. 16.35 Słodka dolina - serial 17.00 Przeboje 7 17.10 Słodka dolina - serial 17.35 3 planeta od Słońca - serial 18.00 Autostrada do nieba - serial 19.25 Świat pana trenera - serial 20.00 Talk show 22.00 Capital News - serial 22.50 Flash Point - film sens. USA 0.40 Przeboje 7 Canal + 7.00 Muzyka i filmy animowane 8.25 Tylko ty - komedia USA 10.25 Zabawa w zgadywankę - film sensac. USA 11.55 Ich własna liga - komedia 14.00 Seriale 14.50 Rap - równość ras - film dok. 15.45 Trójka z Plusem: Raz, dwa, trzy 16.45 Wstęp do meczu 17.00 Puchar Pol. 19.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial 19.20 x5 19.25 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial 20.00 Świadek oskarżenia - film obycz. 22.10 Sublokatorka - thriller 23.55 Milczenie baranów - kom. BBC Prime 5.00 The Learning Zone 6.00 BBC World News 6.25 Prime Weather 6.35 Mop and Smiff 6.50 Blue Peter 7.15 Grange Hill 7.40 Ready, Steady, Cook 8.15 Kilroy 9.00 Style Challenge 9.30 EastEnders 10.00 Capital City 10.50 Prime Weather 10.55 Timekeepere 11.20 Ready, Steady, Cook 11.50 Style Challenge 12.20 The Terrace 12.45 Kilroy 13.30 EastEnders 14.00 Capital City 14.50 Prime Weather 14.55 Style Challenge 15.20 Mop and Smíff 15.35 Blue Peter 16.00 Grange Híll 16.30 Wildlife 17.00 BBC World News 17.25 Prime Weather 17.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 18.00 EastEnders 18.30 One Man and His Ðog 19.00 Blackadder II 19.30 Next of Kin 20.00 A Midsummer Níght's Dream 21.00 BBC World News 21.25 Prime Weather 21.30 A Midsummer Night's Dream 22.30 The Merchant of Venice 24.00 The Learning Zone Cartoon Network/TNT 5.00 Omer and the Starchild 5.30 Spartakus 6.00 The Fruitties 6.30 The Real Story of... 7,00 Tom and Jerry Kids 7.30 Dexter's Laboratory 7.45 World Premiere Toons 8.15 Popeye 8.30 A Pup Named Scooby Doo 9.00 Yogi's Galaxy Goof-Ups 9.30 Blinky Bill 10.00 Pixie and Dixie 10.15 Augie Doggie 10.30 Thomas the Tank Engine 10.45 Huckleberry Hound 11.00 The Fruitties 11.30 The Real Story of... 12.00 Tom and Jerry Kids 12.30 The New Fred and Barney Show 13,00 Droopy 13.30 Tom and Jerry 14.00 Flintstone Kids 14.15 Thomas the Tank Engine 14.30 Young Robin Hood 15.00 Ivanhoe 15.30 The Bugs and Daffy Show 15.45 Two Stupíd Dogs 16.00 Scooby Doo 16.30 World Premiere Toons 16.45 Dexter's Laboratory 17.00 The Jetsons 17.30 The Mask 18.00 Tom and Jerry 18.30 The Flintstones 19.00 Droopy: Master Detective 19.30 The Real Adventees of Jonny Quest 20.00 Two Stupid Dogs 20.30 The Bugs and Daffy Show 21.00 Meet Me in St. Louis, 1944 23.00 Wise Guys, 1986 0.40 Travels with My Aunt, 1972 2.30 Meet Me in St. Louis, 1944 CNN News and busíness throughout the day 5.30 Insight 6.30 Moneyline 7.30 World Sport 11.30 American Edition 11.45 Q & A 12.30 World Sport 14.00 Larry King 15.30 World Sport 16.30 Style 17.30 Q & A 18.45 American Edition 20.00 Larry King 21.30 Insight 22.30 World Sport 23.00 World View 0.30 Moneyline 1.15 American Edition 1.30 Q & A 2.00 Larry King 3.30 Showbiz Today 4.30 World Report Discovery Channel 16.00 Rex Hunt's Fishing Adventures 16.30 Roadshow 17.00 Terra X 17.30 Mysteries, Magíc and Miracles 18.00 Wild Things 19.00 Beyond 2000 19.30 Disaster 20.00 Arthur C. Clarke's World of Strange Powers 20.30 The Quest 21.00 Dívine Magie 22.00 Engineering Disasters 23.00 Warriors 24.00 Classic Wheels 1.00 Closedown Eurosport 7.30 Cycling 9.00 Kerukappakstur 10.30 Vélhjölakeppni 11.00 Motocross 11.30 Soccer 12.00 Fun Sports 12.30 Basketball 13.00 Cycling 15.00 Tennis 18.00 Driving 19.00 Snooker 21.00 Pflukast 22.00 Hnefaletkar 23.00 Tennis MTV 5.00 Kickstart 7.00 Snowball 7.30 Kickstart 9.00 Morning Mix 13.00 MTV's European Top 20 Countdown 14.00 Hits Non-Stop 16.00 Select MTV 17.00 Select MTV 17.30 Greatest Hits by Year 18.30 MTV's Real World 2 19.00 MTV Hot 20.00 A Ðay in the Life of Jenny McCarthy 20.30 Singled Out 21.30 MTV Amour 22.30 Daria 23,00 MTV Unplugged 23.30 Night Videos NBC News and busíness throughout the day 5.00 The Ticket NBC 5.30 NBC Nightly News 6.00 Today 8.00 CNBC's European Squawk Box 9.00 European Money Wheel 13.30 CNBC's US Squawk Box 15.00 Home and Garden 15.30 Star Gardens 16.00 MSNBC The Site 17.00 National Geographíc Television 18.00 The ticket NBC 18.30 VIP 19,00 Dateline NBC 20.00 Euro PGA Golf 21.00 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno 22.00 Late Night with Conan O'brien 23.00 Later 23.30 NBC Nightly News with Tom Brokaw 24.00 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno 1.00 MSNBC - Internight 2.00 VIP 2.30 Great Houses 3.00 Talkín' Jazz 3.30 The ticket NBC 4.00 Great Houses 4.30 VIP Sky Movies 6.10 Walk Like A Man, 1987 8.00 All Hands On Deck, 1961 10.00 The Giant Of Thunder Mountain, 1990 11.45 Clambake, 1967 13.30 Walk Like A Man, 1987 15.00 Mr. Music, 1950 17,00 Clambake, 1967 19.00 Guarding Tess, 1995 21.00 The Quick And The Dead, 1995 23.00 Hang 'em High, 1968 1.00 Alien Abduction: Intimate Secrets, 1995 2.30 Guns Od Dragon, 1993 4.00 Top Secret! 1984 Sky News News and business on the hour 6.00 Sunrise 9.30 SKY Destinations 10.30 Nightline 11.30 SKY World News 13.30 Selina Scott 14.30 Parliament 15.30 Parliament 17.00 Live at Five 18.30 Tonight with Adam Boulton 19.30 Sportsline 20.30 SKY Business Report 22.00 SKY National News 23.30 CBS Evening News 0.30 ABC World News Tonight 1.30 Tonight with Adam Boulton 2.30 SKY Business Report 3.30 Parliament 4.30 CBS Evening News 5.30 ABC World News Tonight Sky 1 6.00 Morning Glory 9.00 Regis - Kathie Lee 10.00 Another World 11.00 Days of Our Iives 12.00 Oprah Winfrey 13.00 Geraldo 14.00 Sally Jessy Raphael 15.00 Jenny Jones 16.00 Oprah Winfrey 17.00 Star Trek 18.00 The Simpsons 18.30 Married... With Children 19.00 Real TV 19.30 MASH 20.00 Sightings 21.00 Silk Stalkings 22.00 Murder One 23.00 Selina Scott Tonight 23.30 Star Trek 0.30 LAPD 1.00 Hit Mix Long Play